Fairy of Silence
by TheRaven432
Summary: This is currently just a little thing that I have been thinking about while writing the story. After her Plan to warn the Emperor of mankind of the horrible future that awaits his empire at the hand of Horus, Leilani Mollitas is given a chance by the one that she thought would never even look upon her again. Can she Fullfill the mission and earn her redemption?


This is a Pilot fic that I would like to upload. Just to know what you think about it. I know I should update my original fic but, I am stuck at a point and need to get this out of my head. Its kind of blocking all the thoughts I have about my original fanfiction. So tell me what you think about it and if it should become a side project or if I should stick to Epic music and alcohol too get my head clear.

So here it is.

Chapter 0. Darkness and Light

'Leilani Mollitas. That was my name,' the feminine figure thought while her body drifted through the endless currents of unreality at this silent place in the warp.

She had failed to deliver her message to her past self. The warning about the betrayal. To let her sacrifice she made with all that witches and demons go to vain it only took one overzealous sister. Only one person that would strike her past self down and snuff out her entire existence.

The only thing now that kept her Soul in place was the unreality of the warp and its law defying ability. But she could already hear the demons scraping at the protective bubble of stillness that her pack hat created and would only hold as long as the demon was willing to.

'Emperor forgive me, as I have not foreseen such a thing.' A lone tear run over her nearly spectral face, as the protective bubble around her began to shrink.

Smaller demons began to scrape against the field, logging for the soul that was trapped within. The Soul of a the sister of silence. A blank one that traded her only protection against the countless horrors of the warp for a brief amplification of her powers so that they could cover space and time to deliver her warning.

An act of resistance of what was to come. But she was naive to believe that the great demons that played their game for so long would be out maneuver by this trick. And so it was doomed to fail from the start. And now while her mind slowly began to loose its tranquil state, the only thing that she felt was regret.

Regret that she went to such lengths, even broke her oats to the emperor without thinking of every possibility. That the demons were more cunning that she thought they were.

With that thought and a silent prayer of forgiveness, she closed her eyes. Awaiting the demons that scraped and howled at the ever shrinking bubble of protection around her.

But instead of demons, something else came for her. A warm, comforting feeling filled her spectral being and she gave in to that comforting embrace.

After a while, that seemed like an eternity to her she forced her eyes open and was instantly blinded by the golden light that had forced away the chaos that had reign around her.

A figure clad in gold and surrounded by light stood in front of her. Emitting an aura of calmness and authority that Leilani instantly sank to one knee. Knowing fully what or more who was standing in front of her judging her soul.

Then after what seemed like another eternity the Emperor of mankind or more its psychic presence spoke directly in her mind.

'Vigilator of the Sister of Silence. Even if you did it in the best intentions to the my throne and to the well being of all humanity, you consorted with demons and sold your very soul to entities that are as old as the universe them self. In your present state you are unworthy of being called to the Golden throne and stand by my side to wait until I rise again to lead humanity against the forces of the warp.'

Leilani cast her eyes to the bright glowing ground again, unable to look at the golden clad figure in front of her any longer. But suddenly a armored gauntlet burst into her view and the Emperor began to speak again.

'But there is a way to earn your redemption. Take my hand and I will send you on a mission that not only redeems your soul in my eyes but is also crucial to all of humanity.'

Without a second thought she nearly lunged at the gauntlet and her small tender hand were engulfed by the more massive gauntlets that gently pulled her on her feet. She tried to thank him for this chance but the massive aura was still to much and any words that she tried to form got stuck in her throat. So she did the only thing that her mind had still under control. She burst into tears.

Softly wishing away the tears that ran down her face the Emperor began to explain the mission to her.

' You are a remarkable individual and you are in a position that was never there before. You created a stable rift in time and space that can be used to transfer a being into another space and time. Also you are a trained soldier that has already faced multiple horrors of the warp.

I will send you into another world were you should retrieve something. A machine that can not only displace large amount of psychic energy into other worlds, no, configurated right it could clean this universe of any warp incursion that ever was there. It could end the menace that is the eye of terror and could trap the traitor Primarchs forever in the warp were they belong.'

He made a short pause for her to let it all sink in before he continued.

'I don't know where this machine will be nor how it looks like. Just that it is called Anima and will be most likely encountered at a place called Magnolia. This world is drenched in the raw powers of the warp and many psykers roam the land known as mages to the local populace. Most of them have banded together in so called guilds. Don't worry from what I gazed through the veil that keeps the universes apart, most of these psykers just harness the energy's that flood their world and have not been corrupted. But there are still demons and individuals that use their power to harm the ones around them. So I will grant you the ability to also harness these energy, by calling upon every item you know, straight from a place I will send with you and hide in currents of the other universes warp.

No one but you will know that it is there and so no other individual than you can tap into it.

Finally since you think you have lost your ability as a blank as a tribute for your failed attempted, let me tell you that your soul still has that negative ability in it, just for the time being you cant access it, as you need to find your tranquility again.

But time is running through our hands and our window is closing as we speak. I don't know were you will land when I send you through but you need to find the places I told you earlier. Now begone my child and earn your redemption.'

With that he Emperor stretched out his arms as if to embrace the small woman in a crushing hug. Just before the gold clad arms would surround her fully, Leilani touched the Aquila tattoo on her cheek before bringing her hands in front of her chest, forming the sign of the Aquila and muttering a quite "thank you", than her world was again engulfed in darkness.

Kingdom of Fiore, unknown location, unknown date.

Soft, warm, at peace. That were the first things she felt before the rest of her body fully awoke in the strange new world she was send to. After that it was just overwhelming. The smell of fresh grass, the sound of birds, the feeling of soft dirt under her body. All those feelings completely foreign to a person living on the black ships for her entire lifetime. To a being chosen to always remain silent and detached of the world around her.

But every beautiful moment has its end and hers was over in the second her mission for the emperor came back into her mind, forcing away her new and peaceful surrounding and replacing it with cold hard devotion. She would serve him and earn her redemption.

Standing up she first assessed her situation. She was in a clearing of a big forest with no visible landmarks or other geographical oddities that could mean a village or city was nearby.

But standing around would also bring her nowhere so she did her first step into the new world and stopped. But not because the softness under her feet or the wind on her skin brought back the happy feelings. No, they revealed to her that she was out there in the forest, in her birthday suit. Completely defenseless against anything that could lurk in in its depths.

Thinking quickly she remembered that the Emperor had said that she could call upon any object she knew, so she concentrated on her Vigilator armor, forcing the image of the blessed power armor in her mind and suddenly felt enveloped in its familiar embrace.

Golden light washed over her body and as it faded left behind golden ceramit and artificial muscles. It even washed over half of her face and formed the trademark castle gate half helmet of her order.

"There was a light here, I swear!"

Leilani whirled around, energy sword forming in one, inferno pistol in the other hand. Both weapons humming their silent hymns of destruction.

Another male voice joint the other, as she could finally hear steps and the rustling of vegetation to her right.

"We stalked trough this fucking forest for I don't know long. I know our boss is pretty paranoid that the dumb folk from the village finally gets their balls in line and send someone after..."

With a final crush a man stumbled into the clearing directly in front of her, halting his ramble mid sentence as he stared at the gold clad woman in front of him. The other person she heard talking stood not five steps behind him, looking at his companies in a 'told you so' fashion.

Not used to socializing or even manners, Leilani just asked the first question that was in her mind and that would further her mission.

"You mentioned a village, where can I find it?"

The man in front of her took a step back. Completely dumbstruck by her bluntness, before pointing at the symbol that marked his shoulder.

"Do you even know in what kind of a situation you are girly? We are the bandits from the bis Mumor clan and this is our forest. So surrender now and hand over that armor of yours or we will kill you and take it anyway."

While he said that, he had pulled out a sword that glowed with slight blue aura.

Leilani just tilted her head a bit, as if in considering the bandits offer, while in truth she was just getting a good look at the symbol that resembled a horned animal or beast with a short snout.

Than with she looked directly in the eyes of the self proclaimed bandit, before asking again with the same monotone voice:

"So you wont tell me where the village is?"

The man in front of her now completely annoyed, lifted his sword and pointed it directly at her throat while shouting:

"Did you even listen to me, I said..."

The rest of his sentence was silenced by a bright silver cone of super heated gasses. Evaporating his upper torso, leaving only his smoking legs tumbling to both sides, still smoking form the searing head that reduced the rest of his body to atoms. The stench of burned flesh and ozone filled the air as Leilani stepped through the vapor that was once a human body and aimed the still steaming inferno pistol at the still shell shocked second bandit.

" Where is the village, I wont ask again."


End file.
